


Trust, Betrayal and Beyond

by Sabi (shugocharaluver)



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sormik Big Bang 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shugocharaluver/pseuds/Sabi
Summary: A long time ago, the country was separated into two factions: the Lotus faction and the Lily faction. Both factions had opposing ideals, which resulted in a war that lasted for decades. The war finally ended when the Lotus faction killed the Lily faction’s leader, thus bringing peace back to the land. Our story takes place a century later, focusing on Mikleo, the prince of the kingdom, who is doing everything he can to repair this country, as well as his new servant, Sorey, whose background is shrouded in mystery.
Relationships: Mikleo/Sorey (Tales of Zestiria)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30
Collections: Sormik Big Bang 2019





	Trust, Betrayal and Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm finally posting my Sormik Big Bang fic!! I love SorMik a lot, so I'm happy that my first time writing such a long fic (by my standards) is for this precious pairing ^_^ 
> 
> The artist who did the art as a collab with this fic is [Starla](https://mikleohno.tumblr.com/)! Please check out the art [here](https://66.media.tumblr.com/969b8968020e090a15d8b11eb3620e83/98bb917950118b14-9a/s1280x1920/47940d08d9ea4688edf621ef758500937c91569c.jpg) and [here](https://66.media.tumblr.com/236e9d7d9de73e39dd099b2b76c3f914/98bb917950118b14-da/s1280x1920/6c562f4b028b07faa73645cf2c8dc4ba036c5832.jpg)! And also all of their other art. You gotta :3
> 
> Second, a big thanks to my beta for this fic, [Ali](https://twitter.com/eachainn)!
> 
> Lastly, I hope you enjoy the fic! Please leave a comment if you do, criticisms and all!

Mikleo opened his eyes wearily as the sun’s rays shone through the windows. He sat up slowly, using his arm to shield the light from his eyes. Stepping out of bed, he trudged over to his closet, picking out his clothes for the day.

Just as he was getting his vest on, a knock sounded from his room door.

“Enter.” Mikleo said simply, paying no mind to the maid walking into his room.

Bowing, she spoke to him, “Good morning, Master Mikleo. I have come to inform you that breakfast has been prepared. The King and her Majesty have something they would like to discuss with you as well.”

That peaked his interest. Due to her frail condition, his mother almost never joined them for breakfast, often having it delivered to her bedroom.

“Noted. You’re dismissed,” Mikleo said, turning to give the maid a smile of gratitude as she left. Making sure his hair was properly set one last time, he left his room as well, and headed straight for the dining hall.

“Good morning, Mikleo,” his mother, Muse, called out to him as he entered, a gentle smile on her face.

“Morning mother,” Mikleo replied, moving closer to give her a kiss on the cheek.

“Good morning to you as well, Uncle Michael.”

“Good morning Mikleo,” Michael said curtly, eyes never straying from Mikleo as the boy approached his own seat.

Mikleo picked up his utensils, a trickle of anxiety pooling in his stomach. He recognized that look of his uncle’s. It meant that Mikleo was going to hear something unpleasant.

Bracing himself, he questioned his uncle. “I heard there was something you needed to discuss with me.”

“Yes,” Michael spoke slowly. “There is somebody I’d like to introduce you to.”

He signalled the maid by the door behind him, her opening the door without a second’s delay. A young man stepped inside once the doors were fully opened. The man had brown hair and bright green eyes that would catch anyone’s attention. However, Mikleo was too concerned with the clothes that the man wore to notice those details.

“That uniform…” Mikleo mumbled before turning back to his uncle, eyes narrowing in accusation, “Uncle, I thought we agreed that I wouldn’t require another personal retainer.”

“I only agreed to delaying the search for a good retainer for you, not that we wouldn’t hire another one at all,” corrected Michael. “As crown prince of the Lotus faction, you have a lot of things to learn and places to be. No matter how perfectly you perform each task, a personal retainer is necessary to help you stay on track.”

“He will also help keep you safe in case of any attacks from the Lily faction,” added in Muse, laying a hand over Mikleo’s as she gave him a small smile, “Michael says that the boy is well trained in combat, strong enough to protect you from possible intruders.”

“Aren’t the castle knights enough for this?” Mikleo suggested lamely, already staring at the other with a sigh of resignation. Muse merely squeezed his hand gently, the family of three acknowledging the unspoken (and slightly reluctant) agreement on the matter.

“So, now that we’ve decided on the matter, this is Sorey. He will be your new personal retainer starting today.”

Sorey walked to Mikleo’s right side, bowing to the prince. “Sorey at your service, Your Highness. I will give it my all to satisfy your every need.”

Mikleo nodded back, straightening his posture as he observed the other. “Mikleo Rulay. Pleased to meet you.” Mikleo’s expression showed that he definitely was not pleased about this arrangement, but no one commented on it.

There was silence for a while as the small family continued their breakfast, the king excusing himself shortly after to get back to his duties. After he left, Muse once again turned to speak to Mikleo.

“Dear, I hope you’ll forgive your uncle for acting against your will. Both of us just-”

“-want the best for me and to be protected at all times,” Mikleo finished for her, sighing once again but nonetheless smiling at her. “Mother I understand you two are just concerned, it’s fine.”

Muse giggled, reaching out to caress her son’s cheek before rising from her seat, being escorted back to her room by her maids.

Left alone with his new retainer, Mikleo stood up, taking brisk steps away without a word, hoping to put some distance between him and the other boy despite knowing that Sorey would be following him regardless of his wishes.

~~~

It’d been a while since Mikleo had felt such a need to watch his back. Sure, all his previous retainers had all backstabbed him in one way or another (some more literally than others), but never had he encountered one that didn’t even try to create a favourable impression. The other wasn’t even trying to smile, or even look like he has feelings! He almost seemed robotic, his motions too smooth and perfect for any human, his expression too calculated. 

“Halt.” Mikleo commanded, turning around. As expected, Sorey stopped walking instantly, waiting patiently for Mikleo to speak.

“I...need some new material for my research on the relics of Asgard. I’ve heard some rumours about a list of scriptures that might be useful circulating the market. I would like you to obtain these for me.” 

Mikleo took out a folded, hand-written list out of his pocket and handed it over to his retainer. With only a short glance at the list, Sorey handed it back to Mikleo with a curt bow.

“I...don’t you need this list?” questioned Mikleo, a quizzical expression on his face. Despite being written on a small piece of paper, the list of scriptures itself was rather long. There was no way Sorey had memorized it in such a short time?

“Rest assured, Your Highness. I will return with all the scriptures you require by tomorrow at dawn.”

With that, Sorey gave one last final bow before practically marching out the door, leaving Mikleo staring at his back with curiosity.

The rest of the day came and went in a flash, with Mikleo performing his daily routine as usual; spending the rest of the afternoon practicing martial arts and the night being tutored on politics. The only difference in his daily routine was the thought of Sorey on his mind throughout every activity. He could not find a single scripture on that list of his despite years of searching. There was just no way a single retainer would be able to locate all of them in less than twenty four hours?

With this belief in mind, Mikleo was of course left awestruck the next day when he spotted Sorey who, as promised, had brought over every single scripture on that list and had arranged them neatly on his table, placed by artefacts they detail and subsequent alphabetical order.

“Is this all the scriptures that you wished for, Your Highness?” Sorey asked as more of a formality. They both knew that the brunet had located all the scriptures he’d wanted. He had even brought some scriptures Mikleo hadn’t even known existed, for Maotelus’ sake!

“Um,” Mikleo paused, coughing. “Yes, thank you for obtaining all of these. They will certainly help with my studies.”

Sorey bowed once before staring straight at Mikleo once again, the prince feeling slightly unnerved at the other’s stony gaze.

“Would you like for me to acquire anything else?”

“N-no, that will be all.”

Sorey bowed again, but did not seem to have any intention to leave the room.

“Um…?” prompted Mikleo, quirking a brow at his retainer.

“As your personal retainer, King Michael has commanded me to never leave your side unless you request for something or dismiss me for the day.” recited Sorey.

Mikleo sighed, massaging his temple. Figures his uncle would command something like that. 

“Alright. Then,” Mikleo took nimble strides over to Sorey, stopping a respectable distance away, “my uncle tells me you are proficient in martial arts. Care to train with me?”

“With pleasure,” said Sorey, speaking the words robotically. Mikleo’s eyebrow twitched. Really unnerving.

~~~

“One…” Mikleo huffs, struggling to get his words out. “One more match.”

“With all due respect Your Highness, maybe we should rest for a spell. Overexhausting yourself will only hurt your body, not hone it further,” Sorey told him, sheathing his sword.

“ ‘There is virtue in work.’ ” Mikleo speaks matter-of-factly. “Amenoch once said so.”

“I’m pretty sure ‘There is also virtue in rest’ was a quote from Amenoch as well.”

Mikleo’s curiosity was piqued by Sorey’s reply. 

“It’s rare enough for someone to know of Amenoch, let alone be able to rattle of his teachings. Where did you...”

“Well, I was a curious child, with not much entertainment provided. I had easy access to books, which helped to pass the time.” Sorey opened his mouth to continue speaking, but closed it shut, not wanting to overstep the boundary between master and servant.

But Mikleo was not having any of that. He spoke next in an attempt to continue the conversation. “So, what do you think about his theory on the relics of Asgard?”

“If I may speak bluntly,” Sorey paused, waiting for a nod of confirmation from his liege.

“I believe the relics of Asgard are nothing but a ruse; A mere attempt to cover up the true relics, kept hidden by his subordinates in the days of old.”

“But scholars have researched on this,” retorted Mikleo, crossing his arms. “The relics were proven to contain the hidden seal of Eumacia, who was an enemy of Amenoch. Surely she did not obtain these from Amenoch only to engrave her seal upon fakes.”

“Of course not. That is why-“

Their discussion continued on, both speaking in a polite tone but their words suggest a heated debate; so much so that any that walked by hurried along, distraught by the atmosphere around them.

It was only when Muse appeared that Sorey returned to his previous state, acting the part of the perfect retainer. He bowed to her, receiving a gentle smile in return.

“Why Sorey, I never expected you to be so well-versed in the old texts,” she comments, taking a glance at her son.

“When one is being provided the honor of serving the royal family, one must always be prepared for anything that may happen.” 

Mikleo’s eye twitches again, watching Sorey switch back to his completely monotone voice. He already missed the slight twinkle of emotion in the boy’s eyes when they were debating earlier.

But he understood. He had just started working there, and probably didn’t know much except for rumours about them. With only that much information to work with, most people wouldn’t dare to act out of place around the royal family

“Well, I hope you will continue getting along with my dear Mikleo, then. Not many people are as enthusiastic about it as he is.”

“Mother.” Mikleo coughed out. If you looked closely you could probably see a slight tint of red on his face.

“Alright, alright.” She made a small attempt to hide her amusement, though it proved unsuccessful as light giggles escape her lithe frame.

“I’ll leave you two alone then.” She left with those words, making her way back to her room.

“Sorry about that.”

“No need for apologies, Your Highness. I am but a humble servant-”

“Ugh, would you stop that?” Mikleo asked, trying to reign in his frustration. “It’s really unsettling.”

“...Of course. I apologize.”

Mikleo almost felt guilty, but settled for a quick nod before walking off. Even though he wanted to discuss things with Sorey, he had a meeting to attend to.

~~~

Mikleo’s eyes did a quick scan of the room, seemingly unperturbed by the dozens of eyes that followed his every move. He knew what they expected; A naive young prince who would be completely lost and unable to keep up with their political discussions. Well, he’d show them.

Soon the meeting commenced, the Head of Domestic Affairs leading the discussion as they discussed the state of the country, particularly the Lily faction.

“As you all know, our crime rate has been increasing for the past few months. From what we can tell, it seems that most of them are connected to those dastards of the Lily faction.”

“The Lily faction again?” 

“My, what barbarians.” 

“This is why we can’t have those conniving thieves living among us.”

The head let out a subtle “Ahem!”, shushing everyone at the table.

“In light of this, I propose we isolate everyone in the Lily faction from the main capital. Doing this will allow those from the Lotus faction to live without the interference of those pests."

The council murmured in approval. 

“It’s high time we did that!” 

“They’ve done nothing but cause us trouble.”

Those who weren’t as vocal nodded their heads in silent agreement. It was a well known fact that the Lily faction’s persistent resistance had adversely affected the day to day lives of Lotus faction’s citizens. Majority of the locals were apprehensive of hiring people from the Lily faction. Who could blame them for their disdain? With the Lotus faction and the Lily faction previously being warring states, mutual hate ran deep within the hearts of their descendants. 

"Hm, if we do that then our kingdom will remain pure, as it was before the war.”

“Even though the Lotus faction emerged victorious from the war, we have continued to put up with the Lily faction's resistance day after day, year after year.”

“It has already been a century, there is clearly no other way to go about their rehabilitation into our civilised society.”

Seeing how the council seemed supportive of his solution, the head resumed his compelling argument. A final push was all he needed to convince the dimwits in the council and receive full authority to carry out the Lily faction's retribution.

“Just like how the Lotus faction put the Lily faction in their place during the war, we too must utilise force so that the Lily faction will not act out of line and step all over us."

"It is only right that we punish the Lily faction with tenfold of the damage they've done. We have let this pertinent issue slide for too long, defiance will no longer be tolerated."

Isolation of the Lily faction? Punishment for their whole faction, rebels and citizens alike? That's the recipe for an uprising! More so, the head is even suggesting bringing the Lily faction together, the nerve! He's handing them everything they need for a revolt on a silver platter. 

Mikleo cleared his throat to gain the council's attention. "Let us not be too hasty in deciding the way to handle this situation," he cut into the tirade that rambled on about berating the Lily faction. "If I may, I have a suggestion about how this matter can be resolved.

"Rather than segregating the Lily faction from the Lotus faction and providing them with the necessary tools to fuel their defiance, we should seperate them from each other.

"Keeping them preoccupied with their jobs contributing towards the advancement of our kingdom while simultaneously tiring them out will distract them from exacting their rage towards the Lotus faction.

"This way, they will not be able to plot against our Kingdom and we stand to benefit from the additional manpower. Having them live amongst the residents in the Lotus faction will strengthen relations between the two factions. In addition, they will receive fair wages for their work. Not only will this dissuade any form of conflict, they will finally assimilate into our kingdom.

"Developing mutual understanding and empathy for different factions will naturally deter any resistance from the Lily faction towards the Lotus faction."

"Your so called solution to our problem is funding their unlawful behaviour?" the head interrupted dryly, shaking his head and wondering whose brilliant idea it was to allow this fool of a boy into a meeting of utmost importance concerning the country's political matters.

"There is a catch. They will not be able to meet members of their community other than their immediate family. We will ban gatherings of people from the Lily faction to prevent any conspiracy against our kingdom and uphold the peace and stability."

When Mikleo closed his speech, he waited for the council members' reactions with bated breath. Thankfully, he managed to sway them over with his words. One after the other, they made their voices heard.

“Hear, hear!”

“The prince has spoken.”

“Cheers to that!”

Mikleo exhaled in relief at the council’s approval for his theory. Mugs of stout were held up as the old fossils made a toast to his idea. As they gulped their ale, servants swiftly entered the meeting chamber carrying heavy barrels of potent liquor with them. He took this as a sign to leave. After all, rational discussions did not happen when drunkards called the shots.

On his way out, the head of the council patted him on the shoulder. To anyone else it would have looked like he was congratulating Mikleo but the words that he hissed into his ear were far from praise.

“I bet you’re so full of yourself now but there will be consequences for your decisions in letting the Lily faction off.

“You won’t even know what hit you.”

~~~

It had been two days since the meeting and Mikleo could not get the minister’s words out of his head. Figuring he needed some advice, he approached Sorey. The boy was clever and was easily one of the best candidates to discuss this issue with.

He brought the matter up after Sorey come back with more scriptures in hand.

“About your last meeting? Are you sure it’s alright to be discussing this with me?” Sorey asked hesitantly. Despite his position as personal retainer, he was still just a servant of the royal family.

“It’s fine, I just need a second opinion. So, at the last meeting, I proposed-”

Mikleo proceeded to recall every last detail of the previous meeting, the crime rates, the cause and the solution. 

“And so, I suggested that we isolate the faction while still providing them fair opportunities at work. What do you think?”

This was the first time Mikleo had seen Sorey with such a look of shock and disgust on his face.

“With all due respect, Your Highness,” Sorey practically spat out, trying to remain civil, “Separating the Lily faction members would only cause greater resentment to form against the Lotus faction.”

“But we’re still allowing them to work. They can live their lives out regardless, and we’re not torturing any of them.”

“They wouldn’t be content with the work because there’s no reason to work anymore! Not when they’re precious family is taken from them!” Sorey huffs. “Reasoning like that is exactly why the Lily faction rebels against the kingdom.”

“But I’m only separating them so that there won’t be an uprising! Children will still be in their parents' care!”

“And I’m telling you this is why they’re rebelling! Community is an equally important part in people's lives, they're an extended family.”

They continued back and forth like this for a while, both sides getting more and more heated as the fight continued on.

“Ok, this is going nowhere. Why don’t… why don’t we cool off?” Mikleo said, turning his attention to his new documents. “Feel free to take the rest of the day off. You’re dismissed.”

Sorey merely bowed, leaving the room as quickly as possible before he blew up again. Mikleo sighed, rubbing his head.

The next few days were tense between them. They still hadn’t made up with each other, which made the atmosphere awkward as Sorey still had to accompany Mikleo throughout the day. Mikleo looked for any excuse to send Sorey on an errand run just so he could breathe comfortably for a few hours.

It lasted for almost a full week before Mikleo finally decided he’d had enough.

“We can’t keep working together like this. We need to discuss this again.” He tells Sorey, hoping they could try talking about it without overreacting to each other.

Sorey nods. “Fair enough.”

Mikleo then remade his point. “I do not wish to torture or harm the Lily faction. However, it is because that they can work in groups that they help contribute to the crime rate. I merely believe that by separating them, they will not bring harm to everyone and would also be able to build stable lives for themselves with better work opportunities. My family has suffered because of the war. My mom was drugged by a group of them, and now she’s permanently sick. I just...don’t want that to happen to anyone else.”

Sorey looked more understanding, having heard Mikleo’s reasons for thinking like he did. However, he countered it nonetheless. “I understand where you’re coming from. My family was heavily involved in the war as well, and we suffered greatly for it. Isolation, discrimination, the works. But you know,” he looked Mikleo dead in the eye, “you’re separating families just like your own, and causing them to suffer. What would you think if that happened to you, your mother and your uncle?”

Mikleo felt his heart drop. He had been so focused on proving himself in the meeting, so focused on the statistics, he hadn’t even stopped to consider the feelings of the other faction. Was it not a prince’s job to take care of the welfare of his citizens as well?

“You’re right. I’m ashamed of myself, I hadn’t even considered that at all.” Mikleo nearly slapped himself, it was so obvious.

“I’ll right this wrong,” Mikleo confirmed, “I’ll find another way to lower the crime rate without separating people from their families. But I only have two days till the next meeting…”

“If you’ll allow me, sir, I’ll be glad to provide my assistance,” Sorey replied.

Mikleo smiled. “Thank you Sorey. And please, no need for formalities. I’d prefer we be...friends? Call me Mikleo.”

“Oh, I do not think I am-”

“At least when we’re alone. Is that alright?” Mikleo asked again. He really did not enjoy feeling so distant with someone who is always supposed to be around him. Besides, Sorey seemed like a kind and intriguing person.

“Ok...Mikleo.”

The next two days were spent cooped up in Mikleo’s room. Opinions were thrown about regarding both the Lotus and Lily faction, and clashing ideas often resulted in slightly heated arguments. However, now knowing more about the other, both Mikleo and Sorey were able to remain calm and explain themselves rationally. They worked tirelessly for the next two days, finally arriving at the perfect solution an hour before the meeting was to begin.

The plan was presented, and while a lot of the officials were not happy with the lack of revenge against the Lily faction, they could not find a way to refute Mikleo’s suggestion. The matter was settled with quickly, and Mikleo went to announce to Sorey the good news.

“That’s great!” Sorey exclaimed, hugging Mikleo.

Mikleo was shocked. He did not expect Sorey to be this happy. Realising what he had done, Sorey quickly backed away, apologising profusely for his sudden actions, before quickly leaving, using an unfinished errand as an excuse.

He wondered why his heart felt like it was pounding out of his chest.

~~~

Things between Sorey and Mikleo had been going well. They act as they should when they perform their respective duties around the palace, but behind closed doors they shared more intimate moments. They had their usual debates about history, Mikleo sought Sorey’s opinion on ways to improve the country, and Sorey became more expressive around the other, leaving Mikleo to stumble over himself at the sight of Sorey’s sunny disposition.

Sorey however, was still fragile. Despite how he has taken to Mikleo, the role he was given still plagued his thoughts. He shoved it as far as he could into the corner for now; there was still time after all.

At least, that’s what he thought.

Sorey was just heading to Mikleo’s room when he felt something be slipped into his back pocket. He immediately looked around, only spotting a regular maid cleaning the floors. Hurrying into the nearest room, he locked the door before rummaging around in his pocket. It felt like paper, a letter probably?

Sorey took it out, ripped the envelope and opened the letter. 

He nearly dropped it at the sight of the insignia in bright red at the bottom.

The mark of the Lily faction.

Sorey scanned through its contents. Disregarding the greetings and questions of well-being, the letter essentially mentioned one thing:

Do it soon, it is your duty.

Such a simple message, yet one that sent shivers down his spine. It made him recall his childhood - the piles of bodies, the terrified looks of the adults’ faces as they hurried to get him and themselves out of the burning house. He remembers standing in front of his parents’ tombstones, and a few years later, his grandfather’s as well. The vague memory of one man leading Sorey back to his house, promising a great future for the both of them if they played their cards right.

“I almost let this charade get the better of me,” Sorey mumbled to himself as he resealed the letter. He had to dispose of it quickly, before anyone found it. 

Luck wasn’t in his favour though. As the door burst open, two maids rushed in. Sorey hurriedly stuffed the letter in his back pocket instead, giving the two ladies a curt bow before making a quick exit. It would be weird if a personal retainer like him was caught in the laundry room for too long.

The next few days shared between the two teens were quiet, with Sorey being endlessly restless, looking for an opportunity to get the advantage over Mikleo. There was always something getting in the way, be it an easy escape route for the prince or a servant passing by who could call for backup. Day after day, Sorey’s restlessness piled up and snowballed inside him, like the calm before the storm. He had managed to keep it under wraps for a week before Mikleo pulled him aside before lunch.

“Alright Sorey. I didn’t want to say anything because I thought you deserved some privacy and that you’d probably settle it by yourself soon enough, but it’s been a week and you look… honestly like a total disaster.”

Mikleo reaches up to Sorey’s face, a finger lightly tracing the dip under the boy’s eyes. “You don’t seem to be sleeping well either. Whatever it is must really be bothering you.”

Sorey couldn’t get a word out, frozen on the spot at Mikleo’s touch. Sorey’s breath hitched as Mikleo took it a step further, pressing his forehead against the other.

“Hmm, you don’t seem to have a fever either.” Mikleo concluded, stepping back. Sorey let out a small sigh of relief, trying his best to look Mikleo in the eyes as he tried to reassure the prince.

“I’m fine, just.. had a lot to think about.”

Mikleo gave him a pointed look; There was no way he was falling for that lame excuse. Still, Mikleo conceded.

“Fine, I’ll let the matter go. But please, if it’s something I could help you with, I would like to. You’re important to-” Mikleo coughed, using his hand to cover as much of his face as possible, “I mean, it’s important that you not be distracted during your job”.

Sorey triec not to let his imagination run wild at the corrected statement, teasingly bowing to Mikleo.

“Of course, my liege.”

Mikleo huffed, a crack of a smile showing as he tried to suppress it. Giving Sorey a simple wave, Mikleo headed for the dining hall, Sorey following slightly behind. 

It’s only then that Sorey realised that he could have done it just now. The two of them were alone, yet he completely missed that fact. He stoped walking, thinking back. In fact, he’s had multiple chances every single day, yet he never thought to even try. Strange, there was nothing stopping him, and yet…

“Sorey? Is something wrong after all?”

Sorey looked up at Mikleo’s confused face, light shining down on him through the glass windows. 

He looked too bright, honestly.

“No, my apologies for delaying us.” Sorey ended the conversation there, falling back in pace behind Mikleo, eyes boring holes into the floor.

Lunch was a silent affair, with Muse resting in bed that day and the king out on official business. As Mikleo finished off the last of his meal, a knock came from the door.

“Your Highness, Princess Alisha of Hyland is here to see you,” a maid announced, bowing.

“Is she here already?” Mikleo mumbled to himself before addressing the maid. “Tell her I’ll be there in five minutes.”

Mikleo turned back to Sorey as the other servants cleaned up the table.

“I’ll be speaking with Alisha in private for a while. Feel free to take the rest of the day off, you definitely need the rest.”

He didn’t give Sorey time to respond before the prince exited, on his way to the front of the palace. 

“Prince Mikleo and Princess Alisha have been spending a lot of time together recently.”

“Yes, and they seem to really enjoy it, too. In fact, rumor has it Prince Mikleo might even be preparing a proposal!”

“What?”

“What?!”

The gossiping maids jumped up in fright as they heard Sorey’s yell amongst the other maids’ gasps. Not wanting to get in trouble for gossiping about the prince, they excused themselves, practically flying out the door.

Sorey remained standing in the dining hall, a flurry of emotions raging within him. A prince getting married to the neighbouring princess, a common situation. What’s more, the wedding ceremony would make it even easier to target Mikleo along with the rest of his family, what with everyone being too busy with the necessary preparations. However, the notion of Mikleo marrying the princess - marrying anyone, in fact - other than himself made his chest hurt; something he hadn’t felt since his Grandfather had passed away.

Wait, what?

Marrying anyone other than… himself?

And just like that, it was like an explosion of light.

‘So that’s why…’ 

Sorey clutched at his chest, laughing at himself. Of course, he just had to be in love with the prince.

~~~

“You didn’t have to prepare such a big feast, Mikleo,” Alisha told him, turning her head to make eye contact as she sat in the seat he pulled out for her.

“Nonsense. Any visit you make here is a well-deserved rest from your princess duties.” Mikleo replied, taking a seat across her.

“Well, thank you then. Please, send my regards to the chef as well.”

“Of course,” Mikleo nodded, a soft smile on his face.

The princess was visiting their small country for the second time that month, this time for official negotiations between the two countries. However, since the discussion was to take place in the evening, the two teen royals were taking the chance to relax and catch up with each other.

Mikleo and Alisha enjoyed each other’s company immensely, both sympathising with each other about their positions as well as having a shared interest in history (though Alisha wasn’t even close to Mikleo’s level). 

It made Sorey want to bang his head against the wall.

Sure, it made him happy to see Mikleo having fun, smiling and laughing with someone of his own age. 

But Sorey really preferred that Mikleo directed that smile at him instead. Alas, unable to do anything about that icky feeling in his chest, Sorey remained the ever capable retainer, standing by the side of the room as he watched the pair converse.

“...I really hope I do my father justice later,” Sorey heard after being snapped out of his thoughts. Apparently he’d been out of focus for so long that the two have already finished eating. He watched as Mikleo walks over to her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“You’ll do fine. Your father entrusted you with this, after all. He definitely trusts you. And so does my uncle, in fact.”

“Really?”

“Yup, he’s even said that he’d be honored to have you advise him.”

Alisha blushed at the compliment, waving it away. “I have my tutors to thank for instructing me all these years.”

Mikleo squeezed her shoulder in reassurance before stepping back, giving her the space to get up.

“Well, I have to go and get everything ready for the meeting. See you then?” said Alisha, smiling apologetically.

“Of course. If you need me, I’ll be getting some of my own work done as well.” 

After bidding each other farewell, Mikleo waved Sorey over, walking in the opposite direction.

“Alisha’s pretty interesting, isn’t she?” Mikleo mused, his boots clacking against the marble floor, “intelligent, beautiful, yet humble. It’s rare to find a princess like that.”

“...She is a lovely woman,” Sorey agreed, biting his lip a little. He cannot lie, Alisha is kind to literally everyone and is a hard worker, but he really did not want to talk about this right now.

Fortunately, Mikleo stopped as he stepped into his study, now completely focused on the paperwork in front of him.

Sorey remained by his side for a while, watching as the prince worked, his right hand flying across the pages as he wrote word after word.

He vaguely registered the breeze coming in as he notices Mikleo’s hands slow, the boy in question letting out a small yawn.

“Would you like some tea?” Sorey offered. Tea always seemed to keep Mikleo energized enough to finish his work.

Mikleo nodded slightly, and Sorey took that as a yes. Sorey was sure he had only been away for at most five minutes (Mikleo’s timed him before out of pure curiosity), yet when he came back the prince seemed to have already dozed off, head propped up by an arm on the table.

Watching the prince lay there reminded him of the letter he received, causing Sorey to gulp. It had been almost two weeks since then, and he was sure that everyone was getting impatient. If there was ever a time to act, it would be now before things got even more out of hand.

Sorey peeked out of the room, eyes darting left and right. No one was in sight. Looked like Zaveid had managed to pull it off after all. Closing the door, Sorey walked slowly back to where Mikleo sat, taking silent steps to not awaken the sleeping prince. He pulled out the dagger he had hidden under his coat, staring at it. The blade glistened under the entering sunlight, the coat of arms of the Lily carved onto the handle.

Sorey bit his lip as he glared holes into the insignia, conflicting emotions boiling up inside of him. He needed to kill the boy in front of him, the descendant of the family that has harmed them for decades. Sorey adjusted his grip on the dagger, pointing the tip of the blade at Mikleo’s heart. All he needed to do was to plunge the knife into the other’s chest, and that would be the end of it. There was no need for feelings in the matter. After all, falling in love with the other was not something that was allowed. 

Yet, fall he did. He could not help but remember Mikleo’s smiles, wit, kindness and determination. How the other seemed almost like an angel when he dressed up more so than normal. Every moment with the other went through his mind with utmost clarity, more precious than the finest gemstones.

All these thoughts caused his hand to waver and his heart to pound so loudly the sound was practically ringing in his ears. He took in a deep breath and steadied his hand once again, lifting it up and…

His swore his heart stopped as olive green eyes met striking violet ones, frozen in shock as all his attention went to the look of hurt and complete betrayal on Mikleo’s face that he barely registered the hand grabbing his wrist hard enough to draw blood from the force of it alone.

“Sorey.” Mikleo choked his name out, biting his lip. He fixed his gaze on Sorey, seemingly hoping for answers from the other boy. But Sorey didn’t utter a single word, not a single attempt to. He simply stared at the other boy for what seemed like forever before he loosened his grip on the knife, almost stabbing his own foot as it dropped onto the floor.

The loud clang of the dagger finally awoke Sorey from his silent stupor, what happened finally dawning on the boy. Mikleo stood up and took a tentative step toward Sorey. This appeared to be the wrong course of action to take, as Sorey responded by backing himself into the wall behind him, eyes darting anywhere but on Mikleo’s figure. He became more panicked the closer Mikleo got and just before the other’s hand reached for his again, Sorey darted past him and leapt out of the window, landing on a nearby tree branch. Not even chancing a glance back, Sorey scaled the castle wall with reflexes unlike anything Mikleo had ever seen before, and disappeared into the dark night.

Left in utter confusion, Mikleo crumpled to the ground, unable to comprehend what had just happened. The only retainer he had trusted in years and of course, this is what happens to him.

Picking up the dagger silently, his fingers traced the coat of arms that he knew all too well, a scoff pouring from his lips as he cried silent tears.

“I should’ve known…”

The next few days were the worst Mikleo’s had since the day his mother fell gravely ill five years ago. His days passed by in a blur, carrying out his routine automatically. He’s tried convincing everyone that he had sent Sorey out on another simple task to get him some new scriptures. However, it was obvious that despite his act, Sorey’s departure had greatly affected the young prince. 

Whenever he found something interesting, he would immediately turn to his side, expecting to talk to the boy, only to be met with the still air next to him. 

It was frustrating.

Another three days passed, and Mikleo had finally had enough. He wanted answers, and the only way to do that was to go out himself and find Sorey.

But where would he go? Sorey had always been very vague about his background, leaving Mikleo clueless as to possible places he could be.

Mikleo racked his brain for any moment, anything that could at least provide a hint of the boy’s location.

“-Zaveid taught me a lot as a kid. Fighting, haggling; You name it he’s probably taught me at least something about it. He was pretty busy with his shop though, so I didn’t get to spend as much time with him as I wanted to.”

Zaveid. Maybe he’d know where Sorey was! Motivated, Mikleo went to look for a plain outfit to change into.

~~~

Glancing warily around the streets, Mikleo pulled his cloak tighter around his body and made sure the hood around his head concealed his face as he took careful steps across the cobbled pavement. The people around him looked on warily, parents holding their children close as they attempt to shield the young ones from the strange hooded-person.

But Mikleo paid little attention to them, trying hard to recall what Sorey had mentioned before. ‘A little shop down the Burdeam alleyways…’

Having rarely ever come to town unaccompanied, Mikleo struggled for a while as he looked for the shop, almost every building looked the same to him.

Just when he was about to give up for the day, an old lady approached him.

“Hello dear,” she called out, “are you lost?”

“Oh!” Mikleo gasped, shocked by the sudden appearance of the lady. He pulled his cloak closer, turning slightly away from the lady to keep his face hidden. “Y-yes, I’m trying to find a shop called.. ‘Zaveid..’ something..”

“Ohh!” She exclaimed in realization, “That shop, I see. I’ll bring you over. Come along.”

She turned opposite of the direction Mikleo was heading towards, looking over her shoulder once in a while to make sure he was still following her. She led him down the alleyways, going further and further away from the hordes of people near the main marketplace. Mikleo’s steps slowed as he spotted the dead end she was heading towards, along with the presence of several people closing in behind him.

“Where are you taking me?”

“Out to rob you, probably.” A voice from behind speaks. Mikleo turns around just in time to see two men - presumably the ones about to pounce on him - get knocked out instantly by another man with white hair.

“Are you Zaveid?” Mikleo asked, noticing the small feather earring the other has on.

“Spot on. And I’m guessin’ you’re Mikboy?”

Mikleo blinked. Mikboy?

“Well I can’t go around calling you by your name, can I? The lady there already has it out for you without it.”

Ah, makes sense. He briefly notes the vague silhouette of the woman rounding the corner. Looked like she gave up.

“Thank you, Zaveid.” Mikleo nodded gratefully.

“Don’t worry about it. Sorey’s always talking about you, figure he wouldn’t want to see you hurt.”

‘Well, I wouldn’t know about that…’ Mikleo thought to himself sadly, before quickly shaking the thought away. 

“Speaking of Sorey, you know where he might be?”

“Sorey? Isn’t he still at the castle?” Zaveid asked, pausing to think. “Then again, you wouldn’t have come here by yourself without a reason.”

Zaveid groaned, a pause in their conversation as he thought for a bit. He looked at Mikleo, the prince standing there, earnestly waiting for a good reply. Coming to his decision, Zaveid places a hand on Mikleo’s shoulder, using his other hand to point in the direction behind him.

“My shop is just round there. I can get you to Sorey through a shortcut.”

“Then take me there! Please,” Mikleo added, flustered by his lack of manners. His mind was reeling at the thought of finally seeing Sorey again.

“That was the plan, Mikboy,” Zaveid chuckled, leading the way. The two of them strode along the streets once more, taking care to stay out of sight of guards and other suspicious figures. 

They soon found themselves at a small wooden cottage, with a sign out front reading ‘Zaveid’s Zany Store’.

“...What exactly do you sell here?”

“Y’know, animal-shaped cleaning supplies, edible toys, anything you could want really,” Zaveid announced proudly, hands on his hips. 

Mikleo tapped on a skull-shaped jelly (or what he hoped was jelly) and withheld his comment. Instead, he reverted back to the original topic.

“So, how does this get me any closer to Sorey?”

Zaveid walked to a wall, pushing the armchair to the side. He seemed to fiddle with the wall almost like he was playing the piano, and several seconds later the wall shifted, revealing a stairway.

Mikleo’s eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. He would’ve never expected a secret passageway in a place like this.

“This’ll get us close enough, but there’s still a short walk after that. Think you can handle it?”

Mikleo nodded. He’s already made it this far.

“Oh, you’ll need one more thing.” Zaveid moved over to the table, dipping his fingers into a bright red paint jar. He then went over to the prince, grabbing his arm and started slathering paint.

“Hey!” Mikleo protested, trying to shake him off, but Zaveid had an iron grip, refusing to let him off until he was done. Mikleo turned his arm. It was positioned in such a way that it made it hard for Mikleo to see from his angle, but he could make out a rough shape. Some type of flower… It had to be a lily.

“I’ll ask you again Mikboy,” Zaveid repeated, his tone much more serious than it was before, “Think you can handle it?”

“Of course,” Mikleo answered unwaveringly.

Zaveid smiled, placing an arm around the smaller boy’s shoulders as they made their way down.

It was a strange passageway. Mikleo always figured they’d be full of cobwebs, be super dark and slimy. However the cracks in the walls allowed for adequate sunlight to pass through for the higher part of the stairway, and the rest of it seemed to be kept quite clean.

“Don’t know about you, but I prefer to not get allergies while walking through here,” he hears Zaveid comment. The other must have noticed him looking around. 

It is a while more before they make it to the bottom, and once there they took several more turns to the point that Mikleo thought of it as a full labyrinth.

“I don’t want to sound like a spoiled child, but are we there yet? This shortcut is...awfully long.”

“As a matter of fact, we are,” Zaveid announced, saluting what seemed to be a bodyguard standing in front of a makeshift door.

“Go on in, but stay cautious,” he whispered to Mikleo.

Mikleo straightened himself, following behind Zaveid as they walked in. 

Another unexpected surprise.

The area, while small, was still pretty spacious, holding dozens of people inside. There were also children and elderly playing and resting inside, as well as small shops near a corner. It was almost like a hidden town.

“Zaveid! Haven’t seen you in a while!” Someone called out, rushing over to pat him on the shoulder.

“Been pretty busy lately, keepin’ the little brat safe. Seems to have run off somewhere though, Did he scamper back here?” Zaveid asks.

The other opened his mouth to reply, only to stop as he notices the small hooded figure behind Zaveid.

“Who’s this?” He asked. The question causes those nearby to turn their heads. Newcomers were almost non-existent at this point, making them somewhat suspicious.

“A kid who helps me out from time to time,” specified Zaveid, revealing Mikleo’s arm to show the fake mark they had made earlier. 

“Ah, I see!” The man let up pretty easily. Mikleo surmises that Zaveid has a good level of influence around here. 

Everyone around crowded around him after that, asking question after question. Mikleo stuttered, uttering vague answers that he hoped would be believable enough. 

Everything seemed to be going smoothly until a little girl grabbed at his arm. Feeling something slimy, she retracted her hand and screamed as she saw it.

“Mommy! Slimy red thing came from this guys’ arm!” She yells, showing her mom her red hand.

Mikleo and Zaveid gulped as they watched the mom bend down to clean up her daughter’s arm. “Hmm… it smells like paint.”

The adults turned back to Mikleo like wolves homing in on their prey. The man tried to reach out for his arm again, only to be stopped by another.

“He’s fine, I know him,” a familiar voice spoke. Mikleo could almost feel time screech to a halt.

“Come on,” they spoke again, pulling Mikleo away. No one dared to intervene, moving out of the man’s way as if he was Moses parting the red sea.

“Sorey, wh-”

“Shhhh.” Sorey cupped his hand over Mikleo’s mouth, shushing him as he moved to the far end of the hideout.

“What are you guys doing here?” Sorey whispered.

“That’s my question! I came out to town to find you and got Zaveid to help me!”

Sorey turned to Zaveid, watching as the older man shrugged.

“Mikboy here was real determined to find you, so-”

“And you decided to bring him here of all places?! Do you know what could happen?”

“Stop blaming Zaveid.”

“I’m not! But you shouldn’t be down here, the minute anyone finds out who you are…” Sorey scratched his hair, irritated.

“Then come back with me,” Mikleo retorts.

“I can’t.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t belong there,” Sorey stopped an inch away from Mikleo. “In case you haven’t noticed, I’m not exactly a ‘loyal citizen.’ Knowing you, you’ve already figured out who I truly am.”

“If you would just-“

“No. Now get out of here, before they figure it out.”

Sorey offered no more words, disappearing as quickly as he came.

“That little-“ Mikleo yelled, the frustration evident in his voice. “So much for getting some answers…” He lets out an exasperated sigh, practically stomping out of the hideout, unaware of the shadow hidden in the corner.

“I must report this to Master Heldalf…”

~~~

Sorey was still grumbling on his way back to his home, which was just a little ways away from the hideout. His uncle was expecting a report from him soon, and he’d finally come up with what he hoped was a convincing enough lie.

“Uncle, I have returned.” He called out as he set foot inside, bowing when he caught sight of the man.

“Sorey,” Heldalf acknowledges, “How has progress been?”

“Well,” Sorey paused, gulping before deciding to go for it, “I’ve run into some difficulties with the mission. The prince is highly guarded at all times, and there’s always a maid or servant right around the corner, so-”

“I see. What about just now?”

Sorey felt a chill run up his spine.

“What do you mean?”

“I’m referring to when you and the prince were in the passageway earlier. Why did you not strike then?”

“I-” Sorey tried speaking up, only to fly backwards as a punch was thrown at him.

“So, you have betrayed the Lily faction, I see…”

“No Uncle, it’s not like that at all! If you would just listen-” Sorey scrambled to his feet, but was held back by two of Heldalf’s men appearing behind him, holding him in place.

“I’ve had enough of your foolishness,” Heldalf bellowed, continuing to speak as he headed off to another room, “Lock him up in the basement. I’ll go to the castle and settle things personally.”

Sorey’s eyes went wide. His uncle, storming the castle? This won’t turn out well. He attempted to struggle free, but the men behind him had extraordinary arm strength, and did not even flinch, tying the boy’s hands behind his back.

“Uncle, please listen to me!” Sorey tried one last time as he was dragged downstairs, but his words fell on deaf years, his uncle yelling commands at the loyal members of the Lily faction to gather.

Sorey could hear lots of bustling coming from above for what felt like forever before he heard his uncle’s voice echo across the whole area.

“My loyal subjects! It is with deep regret that I inform you of my dear nephew, Sorey. He has been brainwashed by the Lotus faction, and has abandoned us,” he paused, observing the members as they whispered to one another.

“I will not forgive those heathens for their foul tricks. It is time to show them the righteousness of the Lily faction. Who’s with me?” Heldalf roared, raising a fist in the air. It seemed to have a large effect on the crowd, who cheered so loudly and fiercely that is shook the dust off the basement ceiling onto Sorey. The cheers continued as they gathered weapons and stormed off in droves.

“On to the castle!” Heldalf roared once more, bringing along the Lily faction’s prized sword as he led the way to the capital.

‘I got to get out of here quick, the whole kingdom’s going to be in danger!’ Sorey panicked, looking around hurriedly for any means of escape.

~~~

“-even after I go all the way down to find him, he just up and leaves! I mean,” Mikleo paused, huffing, “he could have at least talked it out properly.”

“The kid's got some problems of his own, makes it hard to talk to the prince of the Lotus, ya know?” Zaveid reminds him.

Mikleo remained silent, walking behind Zaveid. He tries to understand, he really does. But despite only knowing Sorey for a short while, he could tell how much brighter Sorey had been at the palace; how much more he smiled after staying with them. He understood that the Lily faction was his family, but if they weren’t treating him properly…

“I’m going to go persuade Sorey again,” Mikleo announced, turning around.

“What?” Zaveid balked, hurriedly grabbing the prince’s hand. “You can’t go back down there now. The others will definitely figure you out this time. And Sorey probably isn’t there anyway.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that’s not his actual house. He lives somewhere else, and even I don’t know where it is.”

Mikleo looked disappointed, and Zaveid gave him a light pat on the shoulder. 

“When he swings by again, I’ll let ya know. Not sure how, but I’ll try. For now, why don’t ya run back to the castle. Folks must be worried about you.”

Mikleo nodded, letting out a small smile. “Thanks Zaveid.” He decided to take Zaveid’s advice, heading back.

His happy mood was immediately destroyed the minute the castle was in sight.

The townsfolk were in a major panic. He recognized some of the vendors running around. They were being chased by some others he did not know. There were also some trashing the stalls themselves, setting fire to houses; the whole place was a mess.

“Take down every last one of these Lotus heathens! Long live the Lily faction!”

An attack by the Lily faction? But Sorey had already left them alone...could someone else be leading this riot?

Deciding he couldn’t handle this alone, he ran as fast as he could back to the castle. Stamina be damned, his kingdom was collapsing right in front of him!

“Uncle Michael!” Mikleo yelled as he slams the door open, looking around for the king. The castle was in a similar state of chaos, but with more soldiers around to fight back. Mikleo looked on in horror as he saw people from both sides attacking each other, just as the two factions did a century ago. However, Mikleo could tell that a majority of their soldiers had been moving strangely, almost as if they were trying to avoid killing the other faction members.

“Mikleo!” He heard his uncle’s voice a slight distance away, just barely audible amongst the chorus of shouts in the room.

Mikleo ran towards his uncle, dodging past the scuffles along the way.

“Mikleo, you made it just in time,” his uncle struggled to get the words out, having used up a lot of his strength, “I need you to lead the soldiers here, while I go out and protect the townspeople.”

“Alone?” Mikleo shouted, shocked. “There’s too many of them out there, even if it’s you, uncle… A-and what about mother?”

“Even if I have to go against a hundred men, it’s for the future of the kingdom. I’ll have a few men with me, don’t worry. And about your mother, last I heard she was being led to a safe place.”

WIth those last words, his uncle let out a small, but rare smile before steeling himself, charging out into town while Mikleo could only look on forlornly, knowing that his uncle barely stood a chance at surviving.

“Soldiers, defend this castle to the end! But take care to not kill the Lily faction! I’ll search for the commander!” Mikleo shouted. The command causes not only the Lotus faction but even some of the members of the Lily faction to pause. An enemy prince, defending them? This was definitely not what they heard about the rulers of this country.

But Mikleo had no time to observe the reactions of the others. He rushed on ahead, grabbing a sword as he dodged between skirmishes once more. He soon found someone tucked away in the throne room, giving commands to some others around him.

“Are you the one leading this ambush?” He stated more than asked, a hand at the hilt of his sword.

“You are the king then?” The man responded, stepping a few feet forward, “No, too young. The prince.”

“What does that matter? Stop this pointless ambush! You’re only causing more people to suffer!”

“The same suffering that your kind have imposed on the Lily faction for over a century. After all these years, I can finally destroy the royal family and take my place as the rightful ruler of the kingdom.”

With those words, Heldalf charged forward, aiming his sword at Mikleo’s chest.

Mikleo did a quick dodge left, unsheathing his sword as well. He parried the blow and aimed for a counterattack, looking to strike Heldalf’s shoulder.

“There is no right or wrong,” Mikleo responded as he makes successive jabs, with Heldalf not receiving so much as a scratch. Heldalf did not take aim at all, scoffing at Mikleo’s attempts to injure him as he easily evades all the attacks.

“Is the prince of the ‘esteemed’ Lotus faction this weak? No wonder you’re the only one left.”

What? The only one left? 

“...What do you mean?” He asks warily. He readied his sword again, but his eyes betray his true emotions, his gaze wavering slightly in worry. No, Heldalf must be lying. He just saw his Uncle Michael leave and heard that his mother was being escorted!

“We both know what will happen to the king. On the matter of the queen, let’s just say her escorts were... replaced.”

“No!” Mikleo shouted, feeling a large wave of anger and despair wash over him. Blinded by rage, he slashed at Heldalf again, each strike of his sword becoming rougher and easier to read.

“You make it too easy to defeat you,” Heldalf laughed, striking against Mikleo. The blow caused the prince to reel back, losing his balance and falling to the floor with a loud thump.

Mikleo made no move to get up, and Heldalf grined wickedly once again, raising his sword up to Mikleo’s neck.

“Any last words?”

Mikleo remained silent, refusing to look up at the man. Taking that as submission, Heldalf swung his sword…

Only to be knocked to the side by a swift kick, his back hitting the wall.

“Get up!” Mikleo heard as he was pulled to his feet.

“Sorey?” What was he doing here? Didn’t he say he’d never come back?

As if being able to read Mikleo’s mind, Sorey responded. “Well I couldn’t exactly let the whole town burn down to the ground. Besides, I owe this guy payback for tying me up and locking me up. And I know how much you and your family actually do for everyone, regardless of which faction they belong to.”

“Even so, now that they’re both gone…”

“I found the ‘escorts’. Your mom wasn’t there when I found them, it’s possible she escaped safely.”

“Really?” Mikleo blurted out. If at least his mother was fine, that’s all he could ask for.

Sorey nodded, before turning his attention back to Heldalf. “Focus on him for now. If we defeat him, this entire thing will end.”

“So, you’ve officially turned your back on the Lily faction. You do remember that it is these very people that slaughtered your family. And yet, you would defend these monsters?”

“You’re wrong, Unc- Heldalf. Whatever feud our ancestors had is in the past. The one destroying the kingdom from the inside is you! You’re the real monster!”

“I see you’ve been thoroughly brainwashed. No matter, you’re just another weed to pluck.”

With that, Heldalf pursued Sorey first, deciding that Sorey would be an easy win with his fighting style being an adapted version of what Heldalf himself had taught the boy.

This proved to be a disadvantage for Sorey, who could avoid serious injuries, but received lots of scratches all over his body.

Mikleo defended Sorey from some severe blows, but it was clear that the way they were currently fighting was not going to defeat Heldalf.

“Seems this is as far as you can go. I’ll make your deaths swift.”

“Looks like we have to mix it up a bit.”

The two nodded at each other before attacking Heldalf again. But this time, the two mixed up their styles, Sorey using more straightforward kicks and punches while Mikleo added some trickery to his swordplay. 

Sorey attacked, Heldalf blocked. He aimed for a counter, which Mikleo parried. Sorey and Mikleo fought in sync with each other, switching from backup to the front as they read Heldalf’s moves and fended them off. Heldalf was becoming more agitated as he started missing more of his attacks. His facade started to break as he reached the last of his stamina, and ironically make him miss even more, swinging madly at the two boys.

“Showing your true self?” Sorey mocked, sending a roundhouse kick to the man’s face.

“We will not let someone as scheming as you take over this country!” Mikleo announced, and with one last swing, he knocked Heldalf out, ending the battle.

~~~

Mikleo opened his eyes wearily as the sun’s rays shone through the windows. He sat up slowly, using his arm to shield the light from his eyes. Stepping out of bed, he walked over to his desk chair, where he had left his robes hanging.

Just as he was putting it on, a knock sounded from his room door.

“Come in,” Mikleo said simply, a small smirk on his lips as he saw a familiar brunet pop in.

Bowing, the man spoke, “Good morning, Master Mikleo. I have come to inform you that the preparations are completed. Your coronation will be taking place in exactly three hours.”

“You know I hate when you do that,” Mikleo huffed at Sorey’s polite tone, gesturing for the man to come in.

“Just a small jab before you officially become king.”

“King…” Mikleo muses, peering out the window.

After defeating Heldalf, the rest of the rebels were helpless without a leader, and were quickly captured by afterwards. When Mikleo had approached them, they awaited the death sentence that they believed would surely come their way. However, Mikleo merely shook his head, and announced that they shall be punished by helping to rebuild what they had destroyed.

“I don’t want to repeat the same mistakes,” Mikleo had told them.

Because of this act of kindness, Mikleo’s popularity amongst the Lily faction had skyrocketed, with only a few left who were still hostile against the Lotus faction. This course of action had also resulted in some nobles of the Lotus faction becoming furious with Mikleo by allowing these ‘monsters’ to go free, but he supposed years of resentment would not dissipate over the span of a month.

With the town mostly in ashes and the people constantly clashing, the capital was in great disarray. A leader was required to take charge of restoring peace and order to the kingdom, thus with Mikleo’s contributions, his coronation was brought forward.

“You’ll make a great ruler,” Sorey commented, snapping Mikleo out of his reverie. Mikleo responds with another smile before returning to a neutral face as several maids rushed in, needing to properly make him up before the official coronation ceremony started.

The coronation was a blur for Mikleo, with long speeches of congratulations, and presents and a full-blown parade. Mikleo thought it was too extravagant, but the nobles weren’t having any of it, insisting that all traditions be followed.

Fast forward three hours and it’s the afterparty, where Mikleo was stuck with, oh joy, more nobles. Despite his reservations they still did their best for the country, and Mikleo treated them as such. It was another hour before the greetings had finally ended, and Mikleo took a step out onto the balcony.

“You seem pretty tired,” Sorey says, handing him a drink.

“I would imagine you’d be too, standing next to me the entire time. Especially with the stares you got.”

Sorey chuckled, downing the entire glass. “I don’t really care about what they think anymore. Everyone knows who I am now. It’s your standing that could be affected, appointing me as your retainer again and as your advisor.”

“Oh, please. As if standing up for equality is a bad thing. I’ll be fine.”

Mikleo leaned against the railings, looking up at the sky.

“Besides, I’d rather have you with me.”

Sorey looks at Mikleo, eyes widening. In the past month, the two had reconciled and have gotten closer, so this wasn’t completely unexpected. He just…

“Be careful, or your girlfriend might get mad.”

“...Wait, you still think Alisha and me are…? Oh dear gosh no, we’re just friends,” Mikleo quickly denied the assumption. “Always have been, always will be. Besides, she has a girlfriend back home.”

“...I see.” Well, he sure didn’t see that one coming.

“So yeah, I don’t like Alisha that way.” 

Sorey moved slightly closer to Mikleo, glancing at him. “...Is there someone you like that way?”

Mikleo doesn’t say anything, but he inched towards Sorey as well, placing his hand on Sorey’s.

“Maybe,” Mikleo offers with a blush, eliciting a second chuckle from the brunet that night.

They said nothing else, content to just watch the stars and the party from the outside, together.


End file.
